Teaching
by Wolfgirl1780
Summary: What if Anastasia's was not Christians first student? This story follows the life of Christian Grey before Anastasia. At a time when he begins to teach a girl named Amy Chaster the ways to being a submissive. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_CHRISTIAN_

I awake cold and sweaty, panting for breath.

"mommy." my voice is breathy, a small cry. I kick off the cold soaked sheets and go to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, the steam is a welcome feeling on my frigid body. Stepping the hot water hits my body and I feel numb. I lean against the shower wall for support. I couldn't do this much longer; I needed a distraction, I needed a new sub. Sinking to the floor my body shakes from the terrible dream as I try to let the water wash it away. Finally sick of the water, skin burning from the heat, I step out and am blanketed by a soft towel. I dig through my wardrobe for something casual and comfy; I couldn't work today. I pull on some faded black jeans, before my phone rings. I pick it up and immediately recognize the number.

"What do you want?" I come out more hostile than I meant.

"Is that how you greet old friends?" Elena's voice is dangerous, warning me. She pauses and I am about to say something when she interrupts. "Are you still sub-less?'

"Yes. Do you have a new sub for me?" I can see her smiling through the phone.

"I may."

"Come on. Give me more."

"It depends. Are you up for a challenge?"

"What _kind of _ challenge?"

"Well, I have a girl: Amy Chaster. She's very new to the game but seems like a good canidate for you." Interesting. Amy Chaster, sounds innocent. Probably not.

"How new to the game?"

"Hence the challenge : She has never been a submissive before." _What?_ I have _never_ taught someone to be a submissive and don't ever plan to.

"I'm not exactly the patient kind, Elena." Patience level : 0.

"Neither was I, but you seem to be doing just fine." Its not exactly the same. "Look, I'll be at your house in 2 hours. Be ready, keep an open mind." I rub my temples; I need a new sub. She sounds fun, but I don't know. I'm so lost in my thoughts I almost forget that the phone is still on. "Oh, and she's _very _disobedient." The phone beeps as Elena hangs up the phone. Her last words leave me so aroused, I can't even begin to describe. This is depressing.

"Taylor!" I shout and soon he is standing in front of me.

"Sir." I look up from my bed where I am sitting.

"Tell Ms. Jones to clean up. We have guests coming."

Several hours later my living room is setup for company and I have a shirt on. Two things done. The house phone rings and I pick up.

"Sir, Elena is here to see you. Should I send her up?"

"Yes, thank you." I pace back and forth in front of the elevator... waiting. After a long torture of pure silence it dings open. Elena is standing there confident, beside her a young, pale, brown-haired girl. her eyes are bright, shining, an emerald color, flecked with tiny pieces of brown. Her hair falls in soft waves around the groove of her face. She stands behind Elena, protected, her head hung in submissive state.

"Mrs. Chaster. " I try to be gentle. She stands there unmoving, still within the elevator. I make small movements with my hands trying to bring her out of the elevator.

"Amy. You can come out." Elena steps out of the elevator leading Amy. I lead them both to the living room and Elena seats Amy down in one of the living chairs. She must be a fragile little thing. Why did Elena think she could endure what Elena knew I did to my submissives.

"Ms. Chaster would you like anything to drink? Water?" She shakes her head keeping it faced towards her twiddling fingers. "Look at me." She lifts her head her eyes glittering, but written with doubt. "How old are you, Amy?" She twitches slightly at the use of her name before speaking.

"19." Her voice is shakey. A _teenager?_ Elena is giving me a fucking teenager!

"Why are you looking to become a sub?" She shrugs and I know this will take a little bit of coaxing. Elena gives me a warning look. "Amy," I take her hand and she glances up at me, "you can trust me." She takes a deep breath before responding.

"Abusive uncle. Just got used to it I guess." Her voice is stronger than I expect it to be but I can hear by her tone that was as much as I was going to get. I felt myself drawn to her. Needing her. I want _her, _and only her.

"Taylor!" Soon Taylor is standing in the living room. "Can you get me an NDR?" He exits leaving me, Amy, and Elena alone. God, thats a scary thought.

"What's an NDR?" Amy looks at me her confidence obviously building.

"All it is a contract that makes sure that you won't say anything about what happens here on." Amy smiles. Elena picks up her jacket.

"I'll leave you two alone." She exits finally leaving us to ourselves. Once we are alone Amy shifts.

"Um," She twiddles her fingers. "Does this mean I got it." I laugh. She's so oblivious to the real lifestyle of being a submissive.

"If you want." Taylor walks in handing me the NDR. I hand the paperwork to Amy. "Sign this and you can ask me anything you want." She takes the blue pen and scribbles on the sheet handing it back. I hope she doesn't have many questions.

"What will you teach me, exactly." I smile. Oh Amy. Sweet, innocent Amy, if only you knew what I am going to do to you. All the ideas already swimming in my head, dying to be reenacted.

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to be a obedient, well-mannered, good submissive through a series of lessons." She nods.

"What are you going to do to me?" her voice is quieter this time. i move to sit next to her.

"Nothing you don't feel comfortable doing." She stills a little bit, relaxing.

"Can we start?" Ooh, I like you. I grit my teeth reminding myself that I have to get her to sign first and make sure she _wants _this.

"Almost. First you need to sign my hard and soft limits and see if you want to add anything." I lead her to my office seating her down in the seat facing my desk. I lean against my desk directly in front of her.

"What are soft and hard limits?"

"Hard Limits are actions you definitely don't want to engage in and soft limits are actions you are unsure about that we will figure out along the way." She nods. I hand her a list of things that I might use or do at any point. She looks over them eyes wide.

"I guess most of the actions will be soft as I don't know what any of them are," She gulps. "but, uh. Caning is a hard limit." she whispers and I only just make out what she said.

"Anything else you'd like to add to our contract?" She shakes her head.

"Where will you be staying?" She goes a bright red and instantly turn her face toward the ground.

"I assumed I'd be staying here. I don't really have a job or house or anything." No. No. No. I can't have her staying 24/7 at my apartment! No! Calm Grey! Calm!

"Okay," My voice is rocky and I take a breath to steady it. "Thats fine but there might be times I will send you to a hotel. I need my privacy." She nods and I print out the edited contract and give it to her along with a pen. She signs it and places it on the desk. I stand up and take her hand leading her towards her room. We could definitely start today if she consented. I push open the door revealing her room. She gasps at the size.

"This is all yours. You can do what you please with it." She throws the small backpack she had been carrying with her inside. Now that that was done. I spin her around pushing my face close to hers.

"We start today." Her breath quickens as I tug her towards the playroom. She doesn't resist or pull back and follows me. When we reach the door I stop and throw it open revealing my sanctuary, my masterpiece. She freezes outside the room.

"Amy. You've signed now. You have to follow anything I say. You understand right?" She nods. "Come in." She takes slow steps inside. I soon her around while shutting the door close. My fingers move quickly braiding her hair. "I am braiding your hair to have more control over you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I slap her butt and she yelps.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." She takes big gulps of air. I finish braiding her hair and pull away from her.

"Take off your clothes." She hesitates before slipping off her blouse and then her shirt. She pulls off her jeans and pauses.

"It's alright. You have nothing to be ashamed of Amy." She slips off her bra and finally her panties throwing them to the side. She twiddles her fingers, crossing her legs. "I am now going to show you the proper submissive pose," she nods. "Kneel. Now spread your knees apart. Further. Further. Good. Place your forearms on your thighs and bow your head." She sits exactly how I want her. "Perfect. Now I expect you to be like this everytime I enter and exit. Stay like this until I am back." I take one more look at her before leaving the room to change into my dom clothes. I sprint to my room tearing my clothes off and throwing on my dom jeans leaving no shirt. Running back to the room I look at the time 11:47am. We have plenty of time. Opening the door I find my beautiful Amy lying exactly how I left her. Good girl.

"Stand up." She stands up in front of me. I lead we over to the bed. "What I'm going to do is bring pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Amy. Amy. Amy. I hit her tight ass again. She gapes at the force. "Yes sir." She whispers.

"Better. Now standing up hold each bedpost with your hands." She grasps the bedpost and I tie her to them. I put a leg spreader in between her knees. She moves, shifting uncomfortably between my hold. "It's best if you relax." She stops moving and I step back to look at her. Where to start? "Don't make a sound. Do you get it?"

"Yes sir." I pull her body to mine grinding into her. I let myself groan at the astounding friction. Her head falls back and her eyes flutter. I bite her earlobe before traveling down to her sex. I kiss her curls, smelling her beautiful aroma. I give it a quick lick and her breathing becomes louder. I circle her clit digging my finger into her. She moans a little and I pull away. I click my tongue.

"Because you didn't obey my orders I will have to punish you." She shuts her eyes awaiting her fate. I grab a riding crop and she opens her eyes searching the room frantically for an escape. She tugs on her bonds just the tiniest bit so she doesn't think I will notice.

"There is no way out, baby. Just you and me." Her eyes look painful. I trace her breasts with the crop bringing it down the center of her body. I flip her around so I can see her ass. I hit it once lightly with the crop. She cries out. Ooh, baby. That wasn't even hard.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, sir."

"Then don't cry." She nods her head. I hit her again harder but still soft and this time she doesn't cry. I repeatedly hit her on her behind until it is the pink I want it to be. "Your ass is beautiful color Ms. Chaster."

"Thank you sir." I put away the riding crop and pull of the leg spreader, unshackling her from the bed post. I lay her on the bed pulling off my jeans.

"You are on the pill right?"

"Yes." I shake my head. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Yes what?" I growl.

"Yes sir." She hurriedly spits out.

"Good," I crawl on top of her. "I'm going to fuck you now Ms. Chaster. This is for my pleasure and yours." Her eyes start to panic. What's wrong. I pull her legs around me and slam into her. She cries and grabs my arms. I pull in and out of her. She's so tight around me, I can barely move.

"Why so tight baby?" She gasps as I move around inside her.

"I. Guess. It's. Been. Awhile." She pants trying to catch her breath. I cup her face in my hands before slamming into her this time as far as I can go. "CHRISTIAN!" She shouts my name her hands grabbing my shoulders. I pry them off me and pin them above her head moving with my rhythmic thrusts. As soon as she relaxes I pick up pace moving around more. I can feel her build around me, resisting me.

"Come for me Amy." I shout into her ear. She shakes under my weight. I let go myself shouting curses with my thrusts. "You dirty, dirty whore." I thrust again and again, she comes for me three times. I pull out for the last time and scoot down to lick her clean keeping her arms pinned above her head. I finally let her go. She sits up to leave but I push her back on the bed.

"You said my name, remember?" She closes her eyes awaiting her punishment. I sit down on the bed and pull her over my knee. I yank in her braid so it can see her face but her eyes are closed. "Keep your eyes open. I want you to feel every part of this." Her eyes flutter open. They are filled with fear. I caress her backside before bringing my hand down hard. She whimpers at my touch. I hit her harder repeatedly, not giving her a chance to recover from each blow. She moans after I hit her for the sixth time.

"You like that baby?" She moans, unresponsive. "If you don't answer me I'll have to stop."

"Please don't." Her voice is soft and thick with lust and longing. Her answer makes me smile and I pick up speed. She flinches, but continue to hum. I count out 25 and push her off my lap. "Now bow before me and don't get up until you hear me leave." She bends down wincing from her still sensitive backside. I get up and leave walking to my bedroom. I'll get Taylor to send her meals to her bedroom. I fall on my bed and toss and turn for hours before falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

_CHRISTIAN _

I awake in a frenzy. I hate myself for not being able to sleep through the night. I turn to look at my clock 8:23am. Much later than usual, guess that's good. I throw on my dom jeans and a worn-out red tshirt. Walking out I hear a singing from the kitchen. I walk in to find Amy sitting at the breakfast listening to music singing along happily. She stops as soon as she sees me. I pull in next to her and grab a plate of eggs.

"I made them." She smiles. I look at her empty plate.

"Have you eaten?" She nods and stares at her plate before scooting out of her chair to put away her plate. I shovel the eggs into my mouth. She leans over the bar from the other side.

"What are we doing today." Oh how sly she is.

"Meet me in the playroom in half-an-hour." I leave my plate and walk back to my bedroom not waiting for her response. Shutting the door behind me I walk around the room. I sit down and try to read for a little. I don't know why I said half-an-hour when I want to start now. I look at my watch. Its been twenty minutes; close enough. Throwing the book in my hands to the side I hurry out of the bedroom and to the playroom. I open the door revealing a gorgeously submissive Amy.

_AMY_

I assumed coming early might be a good idea. Give me time to look around. I hadn't realized the amounts of stuff in here yesterday. I circle the room, touching the long row of riding crops. He already took down the canes; which I am thankful for. I still shudder at the thought of one. I hear distance footsteps. I tug off my pajamas and kneel in front of the door. He opens the door letting rays of light illuminate the room.

"Ms. Chaster." His voice is steady and controlling. "Stand." I still feel embarrassed by my nakedness. Stepping up he tugs at my hair, pulling it into a braid. He gives it a yank, forcing my head back. He pulls me close to him, whispering in my ear. "I didn't want to do this so early in our time together, but you come so easily Amy I think we might have to," I move under his grasp, he tightens his grip before continuing. "Today, we are going to be working on controlling your release." What the hell does that mean? My heart races as he pulls me towards some chains hanging from the ceiling. He fastens my wrist to them forcing me on my tip-toes. He walks around me clipping clothes pins on my nipples, thighs, ears, and spine. As he does he begins to talk. "If you come at any time during my lesson, I will punish you. Understood" My breath picks up as my heart races.

"Yes." His face turns deadly. He picks up a riding crop and slaps below my but, across my thighs. I jolt forward from the impact.

"Yes, what?" His voice is low.

"Yes… Sir." He circles back so I can see him.

"This is how this will work. I will do whatever I please to and if you come even once I will do this…" He circles around my body dragging the crop along my midriff. He lifts it up and brings it down on one of the clothespin near my hairline, on my spine. I yelp and he pulls a chair in front of me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He pushes his face into my stomach. He sticks his tongue in my belly button, gently sucking on it. He takes his hands placing them on the inside of my thighs. He starts to rub the inside of them, in small circular motions. I moan, my head rolling to the side. He gently drags his fingers closer to my sex and massages my clit with one hand and traces my thighs with the other. I feel my build and try to resist but soon fail and let go. He kicks his chair back.

"You're worse than I thought Ms. Chaster." He disapproves of my actions. I feel the hard leather being dragged up my core. I stare into his eyes. The crop is suddenly not there and I soon feel a sharp pain where he whipped the pin off my nipple. I scream, the sound echoing off the walls. I wide grins spreads across his face. He sits back down and finally slips his finger inside me. I resist the temptation as he swirls his finger inside me but as soon as he pushes them far enough and I feel his palm on my sex, I give in. He stands back up and picks up the crop again. This time he knocks off three on my spine and one on my earlobe. My whimpers matching the blows. "Do you understand now?" My sobs, barely audible, I lift my eyes into his.

"Yes, sir." My voice is soft.

"Louder." He taunts.

"Yes, sir." I repeat louder this time.

"Louder!" He shouts. How dare he treat me like this! It's not fair!

"YES!" I spit in his face out of disgust. He wipes his face and slaps my face.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that." He takes the riding crop and hits the other clothespin off my nipple. "10 hits smacks on each breast." He hits my right breast once lightly. The second time is harder, jolting me forward. The third, fourth, and fifth times happen quickly, one after another. He waits and the pain subsides before he smacks my breast again. 5,6,7,8. He drags the hard leather across my breast. He hits it one more time and for the final time. He tugs the riding crop over to my next breast but this time doesn't hold back.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

After the last spank I gasp. My breasts throb from pain.

"One more thing." He walks away and comes back holding two pins in his hands. He clips them onto my nipples. They pinch my sensitive skin. "You must wear these for the next three days. You can not take them off without my approval. Do you understand."

I grit my teeth to prevent my smart ass mouth from saying anything else stupid before responding.

"Yes, sir." I manage to push the two syllables out without contradicting him.

He pulls back and pulls the chair back in front of me. He sits back down shoving his fingers back into me one more time. He pushes and pulls inside me. Panting from the pressure I am barely holding on. He pushes further inside of me, fisting me. I shout trying to pull away from him but just hang there, unable to do much. I manage to resist my release, and he withdraws his fist. My face beaded with sweat. He unties me and I crumple on the floor. He yanks what's left of the clothespins off of my skin. He lifts me up from my armpits and pushes me against the wall, chaining me to it. "Not quite done yet, baby." A small cry escapes my lips. He makes small comforting clicks with his tongue. "Its ok baby. It's ok. It will be over soon." He shows me a rubber rod, rounded at the top. "This is a vibrator. I'm going to push it into you and turn it on. If you can last 30 minutes with it inside you, you can go. If you give in and come than I will have to reset the time and for a longer period of time. You get it?" I can't do this.

"Yes, sir." He kneels down and pushes the vibrator inside me. God! Its feels so huge inside me, just the feeling makes me want to come. He turns it on sending vibrations rumbling through my body. I moan at the feeling but soon it makes me want to come, badly. He smiles darkly when he sees the shift in my expression. He walks away and starts to put away his things. He won't notice if I come just a little right? I hold but soon I have to release. I let go and stare at him during my orgasm. He doesn't flinch or even look in my direction, thank God. he continue going about his way, cleaning up. He walks back and pulls the vibrator out. 30 minutes done, finally! He laughs and shoves it back inside me.

"You think I didn't notice!" My face falls. He pushes it so far in it is most definitely hitting my g-spot. I pant uncontrollably. He turns it on and I tug and pull on my chains, desperate for freedom. I manage to stay like that for a long time until Christian comes. He pulls my body to his, bending my back.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," me too. Me too. "But I can't until your lesson is over." I whimper at the loss of touch. "But if you finish this round I will fuck you but if you don't I will have to punish you. Nod if you understand." I nod and he leaves me, and sits across the room, staring. I continue to stay chained to the walk in a sensational torture. My feet give out beneath me, at my loss of strength. My face is covered in sweat and tears. He walks back over. "Only 8 more minutes, baby." My body trembles underneath his touch.

"Please." I whisper.

"I can't." He whispers back. He slaps my ass below my thighs causing the vibrator to move inside me. I finally give out in a glorious release. When I'm over my euphoria the realisation of what I've done to myself kicks in and soon I am being unshackled. I crumple to the floor. "Stand and go and get on the bed." I pick myself up and shuffle over to the bed slowly. When I reach it I lay on my belly. "Get on all fours." I pull up until I'm on my hands and knees. He comes and straddles me, naked. "This is your punishment. This is my pleasure. Don't come." He slams into my rear and I gasp at the feeling of him in me from behind pushing on the vibrator from the front. I let myself cry a little, and my face scrunches up from pain. He pulls in and out of me. Soon he picks up his pace and his thrust become more violent. I collapse beneath him but he pulls me up and continue on his way. He pulls out and lays down pulling me down with him. He spoons me, cradling me in his arms. He then pushes into my rear, harder than anytime before. My cries became louder I can feel him smiling, his hot breath burning the back of my neck. He keeps going until his watch beeps. Done. 1 full hour of fucking. He pulls the vibrator out wiping it on the sheets. I bow and he dismisses me.

"Well have another lesson in 2 hours." I nod slipping into my pjs and hurry down the hall. My entire body aches. Well, I survived.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHRISTIAN_

As soon as she slips out of the room, I stand to leave. I should wait until she is out of the hallway. I walk around the room rubbing my temples. Something was wrong. With Amy. She's so uncomfortable. What happened to her, I should talk to Elena. I pull my pants on and leave the room. When I reach the dining room I rummage through the top drawers. Where is that stupid cellphone? I finally find it at the bottom of a pile of old letters. Grabbing it I walk into my room. I punch in Elena's digits. It rings three times before she picks up.

"Hello?" It's not Elena's voice on the other end. A man's maybe? I hear a distance yelling.

There's an argument on the other end and I hear Elena screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Christian? Sorry about that." She breathes loudly into the phone. "Ignorant sub." She mutters to herself. I know that tone. That man is going to get a good beating later.

"Um, Elena?"

"Mm-hmm?" She sounds distance, undoubtedly stalking her sub.

"I was wondering if you could elaborate some of Amy's story for me? She hasn't been taking to my lessons very well." I can hear Elena's disapproving click of her tongue on the other end.

"Have you been hard on her? Christian, she is still so fragile! She's new, you know that!"

"No, no. Well maybe. I'll slow down. But that's not it. It's something else."

"Well, honestly, she didn't tell me much either. Just that she had a rough childhood, she was used to abuse, and she needed a good distraction. I told her about this lifestyle and then about you. She seemed eager. She met you and the rest is history. Anything before that is beyond me. If you want to know something, just ask her. Or run one of your background checks." That was real helpful!

"Anything else?" I say, persistently. I need more.

"I'm telling you, that's all I have." I huff a big breath of air. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a punishment to attend to." The phone beeps and hold the lifeless thing in my hands. That was very informative, thanks Elena! Frustrated I throw the phone to the side. It's only been an hour but fuck it. I need something. I need her. I need to show her the pleasure tht comes along with being a sub not just the pain. Right now. Charging out of the room and into the hallway I race down it to her room. I throw open the door to find her lying on her stomach typing on her laptop. She jumps at my presence. She lets a sigh of relief out when she sees me. She glances at her computer and then back at me.

"It's only been an hour." She says, confused.

"I know can't wait." She shuts her computer following me out of the room. She is quite cooperative considering she seems so uncomfortable. I take her hand and lead her down the hallway. She pulls back a little bit. I turn around to look at her. She looks so young, so faultless. She sucks in a breath when she sees the hard look on my face. I soften my expression. She pulls her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Um. Is it going to hurt this time?" She speaks softly. Amy. I don't want it to hurt. Why do I feel the need to protect you? I pull her into my chest. I flinch when she moves her arms around me.

"It depends on you but no baby. No. This should be all pleasure. But if you're having second thoughts…" Please say no. She pulls back quickly back.

"No. No." She shakes her head.

"You okay to continue?" She nods her head. I pull her up, cradling her. She laughs and the sweet sound fills my ears. I kick the playroom door open. She giggles a little bit. I take her straight to the bed. When I put her down she takes her clothes off. She slips her sweater up and over her head. Her hair falls down around her laced pink bra, so juvenile. She's not embarrassed or shameful this time. She takes her time undressing. Bending down she drags her tight, black leggings over her long, skinny legs. She hooks her fingers around the top pantyline of her underwear. I walk over towards her hooking my fingers around hers. I pull them down for her, pushing her slowly against the wall. When she steps out of her panties, I pull her arms up over her head, locking them against the wall. I shift so I'm holding her arms with one hand. I use my free hand to reach behind her and unhook her bra. Pulling each hand down I slip her out of it before pinning her arms above her head again. Her nipple clamps are still on, and I unattach them placing htem in my back pocket. I move down, dragging my teeth down along ot her breasts. Grasping her erect nipple between my teeth, I suck lightly. She groans loudly at my touch. Sucking harder I slip down to sit on my knees. "Keep your hands there."

"Yes, sir." I grasp her hips, her back arches pushing more of her in my mouth. I take it and give a gentle bite, before moving onto the other one. Her other nipple hardens when my mouth reaches it. I suck on it, and she moves under my hold. Enough with this. I pull back and take her over to another wall. Tieing her up against it so she can't move, I go back and grab the metal balls. My fingers rotate them in front of her face.

"I am going to put these inside you. This will bring pleasure." I push one of the balls into her and am greeted by a soft moan. I push the other one inside her and she starts to squirm. "Still." She stops moving and I withdraw my fingers. "That feel good?" I push my face into her neck. Her scent is so beautiful. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I whisper the last words, like their a secret.

"Mmm." She looks at me, so caught up in the act she only just hears my last comment. Her eyes glisten in the light. "It's okay." I shake my head

"No. It's not. It was too much, and I should have known that. I'm sorry." She nods and I kneel, grasping her ankles, pushing her legs together, bending her knees, I move her in the way I know will give her the most pleasure. She shakes and I feel her release. I lift her legs up and rest them on my shoulders. I push my face into what is mine and grab hold of the black string connecting the balls and pull them out. I place the balls down and continue to eat her out. She pants. Her taste is wonderful and leaves me wanting more. God! What was it about her that I was so drawn to! I untie her and pull her over to the bed where I sit down and take her over my knee. "This spanking will be pleasurable." I hit her on her right butcheek first. She grunts at my blow. I hit her again and again, my hand moving fast. Her moans and cries of pleasure matching up with each strike. Again and again. I could keep going forever but I need to be inside her. She needs me to be inside her. When I rest my hand she sighs and rolls over to look at me. I lift her up, moving out, and placing her back on the bed I pull my pants off. I move to be on top of her, but before plunging into her, I move my fingers down. I don't wait and thrust my entire fist inside her. Her back arches violently and she screams in delight. Her liquid spills over my hand and down my wrist. I twist my fist inside of her and she gasps loudly. I push and pull my fist, shifting it around inside of her. She comes twice by only my fist. I eventually tug my fist out, making her shoulders slump. But she soon picks up and hooks her legs around my hips. I collide with her, the impact shocking us both. She jerks powerfully and I push on her hips to steady her. She takes deep breath as I yank in and out. I collide with her again, pushing all the way. She screams happily.

I finally pull out, my body drenched with sweat. I sit up on the bed and she scrambles to bow. I wave my hand dismissing her. She grabs the black silk robe hanging near the door and fumbles for her clothing. After she exits, I get dressed and comb my fingers through my sweaty hair. I pull open the door. The rush of fresh air has me taken back. I walk to my bedroom and straight into the bathroom. Running a cold shower I slide in. The cold water is a refreshing welcome to my heated, sweat drenched body. The cold water rushes over me, in a wave of cold. I close my eyes and let myself go.

AMY

I sit in my large room, on my bed, my laptop burning my lap. I roll over and move the computer onto my bed. It's been a few hours since my lesson and after the high of the moment my ass hurts like hell. The one thing that is a relief is the fact that Christian took the nipple clamps with him. I stare blankly at the screen, my hands finger the keys, and I wonder what I was doing. Something. I shut the laptop and flip over to lay on my back.

"Shit." My sensitive behind stings. I roll over to lay on my stomach. I toss and turn trying to find a comfortable position. I hear a knock at the door and am relieved for the excuse to get up. Walking over to the door, I dramatically swing the door open. Christian is standing there holding a tray in his hand looking bewildered at my greeting. I am suddenly embarrassed for my actions and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He smiles at me before speaking.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." My voice is rocky and try to play it cool after the most embarrassing moment ever. He steps inside the room and places the tray on the desk. He lifts up a bottle of baby oil. "What's that for?" He looks shocked at my question but recovers quickly.

"I am going to rub this on your backside." I was suddenly more aware of the throbbing pain emanating from my ass. He pushes me over to the desk. "Bend down, holding the desk. I bend over to look at my toes and wince. he pulls down my pants to my ankles. His hands start to gently rub my bottom. Needing me, the oil stings, but provides relief. His hands rub harder and I half wish he would spank me again. He stops and pulls my pants back up. I stand up and he tugs me from behind. Tugging me onto the bed he sits down and pulls me so I'm sitting in front of him. He pulls me into his lap and with one hand pulls my shit up and over my head and with the other grabs the baby oil. the liquid feels good on my breasts. He needs them with his fingers in small circular motions. My head rolls back and I moan loudly. He rubs harder, digging into my skin. My back arches but he lets go, leaving me hungry for more. I close my eyes and feel his fingers, gingerly tracing my nipples. But then something tight grips them instead. I open my eyes to find him securing the clamps back. My shoulders slump and I pout in disappointment.

"It's only for two more days." His lips brush my ear as he whispers. He pulls back and gets off the beds. Walking over to the door he stops at the exit. "Make sure you eat," he points to the tray on the desk. "Also. You can leave your room. You don't have to stay locked up in here all day long." Pulling my shirt back on I respond.

"I know. But I like it here. I wouldn't want to intrude on your lifestyle." He raises his eyebrows.

"You are my lifestyle." He leaves but his words ring in my ears. This is his life. What we have is all he wants. Why? Why is this all I want? What's wrong with with me? With him? The door shuts and I'm left alone with my thoughts. I shake my head to try to free them from my head and roll over. I grab the tray and manage to eat a few bites before falling on my bed and drifting but not quite sleeping. Never quite sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know wanted to address some reviews. I acknowledge that this story does not ****exactly**** fit the story of the book but I did not mean for it to. Second I realize it is a little harsh for Christian but I thought I would show a side to him that was not revealed in the book. As for no Ana, I understand it is hard. Its difficult to imagine your favorite characters to be with different people but as I said before I wanted to show Christian with another sub ****_before _****Anastasia. So I hope that helps. Oh by the way none of this belongs to me, all credit goes to E.L. James. Enjoy! :)**

_AMY_

I wake up abruptly, the blankets have all been kicked on the floor and I lay unprotected.

"naughty girl. pretty girl. naughty girl. pretty-pretty. girl. girl. girl. girl. girl." The voice pounds in my head. I glance over at the clock 2:13am. I drag the blankets back onto the bed. Standing, I make the bed up before stumbling to the bathroom. My shaky hands turn the water on the bathtub The steamy water from the bathtub relaxes my shivering body. Climbing in, the water scorches my skin, I don't even flinch. I let my body lay lifeless in the bath. Soon the tears come. Stronger and stronger until my sobs become hysterical. I sink into the water to let my tears disappear into the water. Hours pass and my fingertips become pruned and the water goes cold. Stepping out of the bathtub I become colder than I was before. I wrap myself in a towel and step out of the bathroom The voices are gone but the relaxation of the bath has worn off. I pull on an old oversized t shirt; my father's. It smells like old memories-home, long days at the park, the burning fire during winter. The soft sheets blanket my body. The clock now reads 4:32, I will need to get up in a few hours. I stare at the door, waiting for it to open. Waiting for the horror of my past to walk through that door like it did all those years ago. I shake my head and pull the blankets up over my face. Everything is different now. But is it really? Isn't the the person who comes through that door now just a different version of what came through when I was younger? No. This was different.

_CHRISTIAN_

The smell of smoke fills my nostrils and I almost think it's a dream, but am soon sprung out of bed by the blaring fire alarm. Holy shit! The apartment is on fire! I can't see flames but the entire room is filled with smoke. I run out of the room and into the kitchen where I find Amy desperately trying to get the burning toast out of the toaster. I run over and unplug the thing shaking it upside down until the black toast falls onto the counter. I then find my way over to the window yanking them open to allow the smile out. Searching the room I find the security alarm and type in the code to stop the fire alarm. The situation resolved I turn to Amy.

"What the hell were you doing?" I roar at her.

"I-I was trying to make toast and i-i-it got stuck." She looks at me with that pitiful expression that is written with fear. I would never get anywhere with her if she kept doing that. I shake my head, dismissing the subject. I slide into a dining chair.

"There is yogurt in the fridge. No preparation required." She pulls open the fridge grabbing two yogurts and some spoons. She hands me my yogurt and slides in next to me. Her face scrunches up when she sits down making me grin like a fool. Knowing I am the reason for her pain, makes me feel crazy good.

"What's so funny?" She asks. Crap! I don't know what to say. My mind searches for a lie when I realise I don't have to. I'm her dominant I can say what I want.

"Your pain." She looks slightly horrified at my comment. When she regains her composure she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. It's so great. Right?" Her sarcasm has me streaming with anger. How dare she speaks to me like that. There will be hell to be payed for later. She must have seen in my expression because she falls dead silent. "I'm going to be punished for that, aren't I?" Her voice is a croak, breaking the silence. I glare at her answering her question. She nods and spoons her yogurt, swirling it in the cup.

"Eat." I command. She takes small bites of the yogurt. When I hear the scraping oh her spoon against the bottom of the contain I spring into action.

Yanking her by her wrist towards the playroom she stumbles after me. I am so angry and my rage is burning the inside of my chest. When I reach the playroom door I push it open pulling her inside. I pull my Shirt off and instruct her to strip down. After she is bent over in a submissive I pull her up by her armpits and lead her over to the bed where I lift her onto the bed. I am too mad to talk to her right now. I tug at her arms tying them to the bedposts. I grab the riding crop and lightly drag it along her spine. She shudders and moves under her restraints.

"Be still. I am going to spank you 20 times with the riding crop. Do not talk. Do you understand?" These are the only words I plan to say to her.

"Yes, sir." Good. I pull the crop down to her backside and drag it between her cheeks. Pulling it up I bring it down on her right side. She winces but does not say anything. Finally quiet I see. I pull it up along her spine and back down before hitting her again. She again winces but does not do much more than that. I hit her three times quickly. I rub the leather along her left cheek and bring it down much harder. She cries out, but I don't wait and trace hr spine between each strike until I reach 10. 10 more. Her breathing has become heavier with each blow. I decide to make the last of it quick. I hit each side five more times rapidly.

1-2-3-4-5

1-2-3-4-5

I pull my jean off and straddle her from behind. Pulling up her leg so I can fuck her more easily I hear her soft words. Almost inaudible.

"Please. Please don't fuck me. I am too sore." I brush my lips against her ear tugging on it with my fingers so she can definately hear me.

"You know, Amy. You are such a naughty girl. Naughty. Naughty. Naughty," I pause licking my lips. "But oh so pretty."

_AMY_

Christian's words echo in my head, flying around like a pinball machine. I hear a distant crying and soon I am not in the playroom anymore. I am in the dark room I call my childhood. Hidden beneath the covers I hear _his_ clunky, heavy, drunk steps up to my room. _No. No. No. _The light from outside slightly illuminates my room, ruining the blackest black. The covers are ripped off my shaking body. I shake my head back and forth. But his hands are wrapped around my wrists dragging me out of bed. A scream escapes me and he slaps me. The feeling leaves a burning feeling on my cheek.

"Quiet." He slurs. He pulls me against him so his face is mangled up in my hair. "You are such a n-n-naughty girl. V-v-very naughty." He pushes me on the ground. "But such a pretty girl. A lot like your mother you know." And everything goes black

_CHRISTIAN_

Her breathing becomes struggled, and she fights to breath. I have enough to know what was going on. I yank of her bonds, and pull her to the edge of the bed. Forcing her head between her knees, I try to calm her down.  
>"Amy. Amy. You are having a panic attack. It's ok. I'm here. You're alright. I am not going to do anything to you." Her labored breathing steadies and when she is settled she breaks into a hysterical sob. Pulling away from me she falls onto the floor crawling away from me. When she reaches the far end of the room she curls into a ball, grasping her legs like a little girl. I pull my jeans on and run over to her, kneeling in front of her. I shake her to break her out of whatever she is in. Her fear filled eyes relax but still look scared. She wraps her arms around my neck, holding onto me like a child. I lift her up cradling her. She buries her face into my shoulder. Carrying her out of the playroom I walk to her room, holding onto her as tight as I can. When we reach her room I push open the door and shut it behind us. I place her on the bed.<p>

"Don't leave me." She cries quietly. I grab the first tshirt and pair of panties I find and crawl onto the bed next to her.

"Never." I dress her in the shirt and panties and pull her in my lap. She cries for a little and her head falls onto my chest. I cringe, but don't push her away. I wait a while to ask her why she is so upset. She wasn't so bad with the riding crop last time. When she stops crying she looks up at me. "What's the matter, baby?" I beg her to tell me. She grapples to find her words, but breaks into a sob again. It kills me to see her like this. I have been way too hard on her. I should have eased into it more.

"Christian?" Her voice is barely a whisper, but I am so glad she is talking to me I don't ask her to speak-up.

"Yes, baby?" I cup her face in my hands trying to be as gentle as I can.

"I want to tell you what happened." I nod my head. She sits up to look at me better.

"When I was eight my parents died in a hit in run," She gulps and sniffles. "I didn't have godparents or anything so I went to my nearest relative; my uncle. My father never talked much about him. He had been a drunk since he was 17 and there was really no changing him. I moved in with him, moving from a fairly wealthy family into his bourbon smelling shit-hole. He barely acknowledged I was there. I fed myself, and took myself to and from school everyday. He was too drunk to care. One night though, when I was about 10, I broke a bottle of whiskey he asked me to put away. The shelf was so high. The shelf…" Her voice broke and I hugged her letting her cry for a little longer until she pulled back and picked up the story. "It was enough to set off his drunk ass off. He had this old wooden cane because he banged his knee up real bad in a bar fight. He took his cane and just started hitting me with it. That's when it started. The abuse. Every night her would come into my room and drag me out of bed. He would hit me and if I cried out he would slap me." Her eyes glistened and I knew it was my turn to speak.

"How long did this go on for." She nods processing my words.

"Four years. When I was fourteen I tried to run away and slept at my friends house. He found me the next day and dragged me back home. That's when it _changed._"

"What do you mean changed?"

"When we got home he pulled me into the living room. I was expecting him to cane me but this time he pushed me onto the couch. He was sober for once and he pinned me on the couch. I tried to get away but he would slap me when I tried. He tell my I was a 'naughty girl', a 'pretty girl'." The realization of it all washed over me. Why she reacted the way she did our first time. Her reaction today. I rub my hands over my face.

"How did you get away?"

"One day I tried to get away and he caned me so hard I fell unconscious. The postman found me and I got rushed to the hospital. I was seventeen. This family fostered me and ended up adopting me. They took me in. They were nice but I didn't fit in. I would break out into rage and break things. I felt so bad but I couldn't stop it. I wouldn't let them touch me, or anyone for that matter. Eventually they told me they were pressing charges against my uncle and they needed me to testify. I couldn't. I couldn't Christian. It was too hard. I couldn't _see _him again. I couldn't be in the same room with him. I told them no and ran away. I still talk to them and stuff. After a year in Seattle I got into contact with them again but said I wasn't going back. They understood, and told me if I needed anything they were there for them. They were so nice, even after everything I did to them. Well, I was in a job interview with Elena when she told me about all this and about you and I said I would give it a try, so here I am." Her innocence breaks my heart. I felt my fists tighten at the thought of that bastard. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Have you had sex?" She bites the inside of her cheeks and her eyes look down at her twiddling fingers.

"Um. No." I groan. I stole her _virginity_.

"Why didn't you _tell _me." I am careful not to raise my voice.

"I was afraid you would not take me." She looks upset. Calm Christian. Calm.

"I _stole _your virginity. In probably the harshest way possible. You should have at least _said_ something." She looks confused. "You realise that what your uncle did to you is _rape_ not _sex_." She nods lowering her eyes. A few tears roll down her cheek. "Oh Amy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

"It's not you its just… just…" I nod telling her I understand. She doesn't have to say anything. "I'm tired."

"Ok. I let you rest." I get up to leave but she grabs my arm.

"No. Please don't. I don't want to be alone."

"Ok." I get back under the covers. "Turn away from me." I don't want to be harsh but I do _not_ sleep with people. She rolls over.

"Thank you." I roll over and am suddenly washed over with a wave of tiredness. I want to sleep This doesn't happen. I never _want_ to sleep. Amy's foot curls around my leg. Her skin is cool compared to my burning skin. Her touch settles me and I close my eyes. Soon my entire body relaxes giving in to the desire and soon I am gone. Leaving this crazy, messed up world.


End file.
